Curve Fever Wikia
Hi everyone! This is a Wikia dedicated to the game, "Curve Fever"! To briefly explain, "Curve Fever" is a free, online multiplayer game where players have the ability to turn left or right leaving a permanent, solid line behind them in their colour. If a player collides with another player's line or the outside boundary, the player loses. Gaps in the line are randomly generated, which players can use to their advantage. The goal of the game is to be the "last player standing" and have the most points! For more information, check out the game's website, CurveFever.com! We hope this Wiki helps and gives you useful information! Have fun curving! Gameplay You start off as a floating dot on a vast map. Suddenly, you start moving. After a couple of seconds you start leaving a colourful line behind you! Curve Fever is a Tron-like game, except the lines are curved and you can't turn directly left and right (Or can you? Continue playing and it just may be possible!). What's more, the lines leave holes that can be used to escape or save time by going through them. With the addition of powerups that can affect you, your opponents or even the map, you can use them to your advantage and take over the game! History Achtung, die Kurve! ''(German), also known as ''Zatacka or simply Achtung, is a free, multiplayer computer game that allows from single-player to eight-player gaming simultaneously. The developers are Filip Oscadal (aka Fred Brooker), from the Czech Republic, in cooperation with Kamil Dolezal, from Amiga Inc. in music, sound effects and gfx background (line speed depending on the picture). The game is supposedly from 1995 and written in Borland C++. Inspired by Achtung, die Kurve, Curve Fever (CHEERS!!!), gained wide popularity on the Internet. Curve Fever added, among other things, holes between lines, power-ups and online play to the game. Tournaments Four major Achtung tournaments have been held over the years. The first one, held in the summer of 2004 in Utrecht, Netherlands, was won by the Turkish Nationals. This tournament became a major success and paved the way for an even bigger tournament 3 years later. In October 2007, a second tournament was held in Jakarta,Indonesia- in part of the nation's gaming tournaments. In front of a crowd of around 400, Indonesia's Mighty Badgers defeated Sam's Club from Singapore in the final. The majority of the contenders were part of IASAS schools. In December 2006, third tournament took place at Faculty of Electrical Engineering and Computing in Zagreb, Croatia. It was significant because professors also joined the tournament. In 2012 the first Worldwide Tournament for Achtung, die Kurve! has been held 1where paying players of the game could attend in an online tournament. Maikkon won this first online tournament. In Sweden there have been Achtung Die Kurve tournaments for a couple of years at a LAN party called Birdie. There are around 1000 people at Birdie each year and 2012 the winner won a graphic card by AMD. In January 2012 there was an worldcup tournament in Denmark with players from 13 countries where 2 of the 98 players were girls. In the final there were 6 different countries playing for the WC win: Dennis Zorko (Slovakia), Robert Feltcak (Poland), Pontus Larsson (Denmark), Anton Westman (Norway), Hampus Karlsson (Sweden) and Jimmie Klum (Sweden). The final was played in 6 games. All the players did play with every control for a fair result. In the end Jimmie Klum was a clear winner, Anton took the second and Hampus the third place. The prize was 1000 Euro and was collected from the money you had to pay to be in the tournament. Fun Facts * Did you know that Curve Fever has its very own, Curve Radio? * "Achtung, die Kurve!" is German. ** It means "Pay attention to the curve!" * Curve Fever 2 '''has 10 purchasable unique colors, such as Rainbow and Lava! * '''Curve Fever 2 '''also has 93 unlock-able icons! * The second installment of '''Curve Fever '''has clans and team games! * On 9/02/2014, '''Curve Fever 2 reached a big milestone: 1.000.000 users! ** The millionth user of Curve Fever is: Methnotevenonce! *** Methnotevenonce received 1 year premium!